


Proof that Tony Stark has a heart

by ArieHolmesJr



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArieHolmesJr/pseuds/ArieHolmesJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Meeooow ... Meow!"</p><p>He stopped again, just to look impatiently in the cat's direction. The feline had been following him, and was now curling around his leg, rubbing his head on the wet fabric of his pants. There was no way the genius was touching him. Animals and him, not a good match. Let's be realistic, he wasn't even able to take good care of himself. He often omits to feed or sleep, so how could he take care of a pet? They're just so much trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof that Tony Stark has a heart

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, after all.

Tony, somehow, had managed to bring Steve with him to this fine food and champagne evening. The guy was really not into it, but then he discovered that Tony had a plan to convince him. And, that plan was to drive Bruce crazy, by any possible ways, to make him Hulk out,  _just for fun_. Of course Steve got mad at him, he always was currently. "Tony, act your age!". "Tony, for god's sake, don't act like Thor and put some pants on!". Tony this, Tony that. Well thank you very much, Capsicle, but one dad is enough. Anyway, just because he might actually provoke the Hulk, Steve went with him to this stupid reception. It was not that fun, actually, and they both stood in a corner for a moment. Then Tony went for a drink, and when he came back, Steve was nowhere to be seen. He was sober enough to freak out a little bit. Leaving the Captain all by himself in the wild world without keeping an eye on him was not always a good idea since Steve always ended up lost or something, and could not even use his phone properly to call Tony so he could go pick him up. Maybe he was fine at the moment, but Tony needed to be sure. Unfortunately, after half an hour of intensive research in the crowded room, he still couldn't find him. This wasn't funny anymore. Tony could just not leave and go back to the Tower without knowing if Steve was alright because hey, _he_ doesn't care much, Steve's a big guy and he can survive by himself, but the others would kill him if they knew. That's how Tony found himself walking outside in the heavy rain, swearing, complaining about this tropical depression, about life in general, about everything. 

"When I find you you're dead, Captain _Fucking_ America ... "

Their relationship is like a roller coaster. There are moments of anticipation, of excitement, then there are times when he feels like they are going in circles. They can go straight up or hit rock bottom. Things may turn in a way they don't expect. No one ever said it was easy ... A little voice inside his head said that at the end of the ride, he would actually find that it was kinda fun. Yeah right ... He wasn't so sure anymore. They were not meant to be friends.

"Meeeeww." 

He stopped walking without knowing why. This was just a cat, and he was looking for Steve, there was no point in stopping here, but he just wanted to cast a glance at the animal. It was a beautiful Siberian cat, brown tabby and white. He seemed to be relatively healthy, maybe a little thin. 

"Yeah ... Rain sucks, I know right."

He was talking to a cat. Something was wrong with him, plus he might catch a cold now with his clothes soaking wet. Sighing, he kept walking. Maybe he should just go back to the Tower and keep a low profile, lock himself in his workshop and pretend that nothing had happened. With all the Avengers living there with him now, it would be harder, but maybe they'd be watching a TV show and he would be able to sneak in and go straight to the workshop. 

"Meeooow ... Meow!"

He stopped again, just to look impatiently in the cat's direction. The feline had been following him, and was now curling around his leg, rubbing his head on the wet fabric of his pants. There was no way the genius was touching him. Animals and him, not a good match. Let's be realistic, he wasn't even able to take good care of himself. He often omits to feed or sleep, so how could he take care of a pet? They're just so much trouble. He just shook his leg a little bit, pushing the cat away with his foot. 

"What's the matter with you? Aren't you supposed to hate water? Then, why do you stay here? God, and people say that cats are intelligent animals ... "

A few minutes later, the cat was still after him. Maybe he just had nowhere else to go, nobody else to bother. If someone left him alone here, he could be starving, he might even get sick, who knows. So what? Helping his co-workers, he could do it, have them move in the Tower, alright. But a cat? No way. He would not let that happen. The cat was not coming with him. 

"No. Don't try those eyes on me, don't, it's not working, absolutely not. You're not coming ... _Oh damn_ , I've never seen that shade of blue before!"

Before he knew it, he was lifting the cat, settling him in the crook of his arms and gently running his fingers through the wet fur. The eyes were gorgeous, wide and a dark shade of blue. It was a beautiful animal, really, he could not deny it. Still, he would look better if he wasn't all wet because of the rain. Tony himself was not at his best. They had something in common ! The cat lifted is head to look at him. It almost looked as if he was begging Tony not to leave him alone outside.

"Wait a minute! Are you serious? Puppy eyes? That's a dog thing! Or a Steve thing maybe 'cause he's like always doing this just to make me feel bad ... You're a cat! Be proud, don't do such a thing. Here, I warn you. You come with me, but no more puppy eyes. C'mon, get under my jacket, and hush."

He went back to the tower like that, with the cat hidden in his jacket, his arms crossed over his chest, trying to make it look normal. He could feel the claws against his skin sometimes, which meant the cat had probably destroyed his expensive shirt a little. If he could just arrive and get him out of his clothes... 

Unfortunately, that was impossible for the moment. When he arrived, the others were not watching a movie or something, like he expected. They were all standing there in the kitchen, baking a cake, right in the way, and ... Steve was right there too. Seriously? Why was he right there? He was lost, somewhere in New York, Tony left him there and ... Oh right. When Steve left the reception, it was just to come back here, not to explore the city. That made sense.

"THERE you are, Capsicle! Thanks for letting me know you were leaving ... I certainly DID NOT look for you EVERYWHERE in New York under the fucking rain because I thought you were lost somewhere, or had been kidnapped by some weird guys! No, don't say anything, I don't wanna know. Just ... Fuck off, Cap. Really."

He then realized that Steve was as wet as he was... And was also partially naked. Even more than that, he was perfection, and Tony was not even able to look away. This muscular chest and those abs, it was absolutely perfect and _he_ didn't make it! How sad. Anyway, bare chest, in his wet jeans, his hair disheveled, Steve Rogers was gorgeous. It must be a crime. Especially to be that handsome while giving the person an imploring look with these blue eyes. Steve was playing the card of the helpless guy who didn't want to harm anybody, but managed to do so anyway. How could Tony resist, tell me?

"Can you stop being hot please? I'm busy trying to hate you."

And now Steve was blushing. And, the cat was still trying to move against him. What has he done to deserve that?!

"I'm sorry, Tony. I wanted to tell you but ..."

"Yeah, whatever. It's alright. Now if you don't mind, I'll go change, and work, and work, and work again. Don't come to bother me, unless my baby his being attacked by zombies. Or by Loki. 

By baby, he meant the Tower, of course. Crossing the kitchen without saying anything else, he went down to the workshop and locked the door. He then opened his jacket and the cat jumped of his arms, right on the floor, wandering around the room. Tony removed his now damaged shirt and threw it on the floor for the feline to play with, looking for another one. He changed in sweatpants and then rubbed a towel in his wet hair. His eyes landed on the cat, sitting on his shirt, looking at him with expectation. He could feel it. The animal wanted something from him, and he knew exactly what it was. Maybe cats were intelligent after all. The billionaire sighed and dropped to his knees, gently rubbing the towel in the cat's fur. What a cocky little kitten... Still, the way he purred softly during the treatment made Tony smile and sent something in his chest, something warm. He tried to ignore it. Once he was done drying the cat, he stood up and just did what he almost always did : work. Again and again. He didn't see the time pass, and would have stayed there longer if a little ball of fur didn't come to disturb him, meowing and climbing on his stuff. Alright, alright. Time to eat right ? 

"You're really annoying, you know? Hey, since you don't have any name, do you mind if I call you ... Fondue? You like it? Yeah, it's pretty cool, isn't it. Alright, kitchen. I'll be right back."

No, there was no "I'll be right back" the cat decided. He just followed Tony when he reached for the door, and was close enough to escape if he tried to open it. What a pain in his neck ... If someone saw that cat... He had no idea what he would do. It was his secret. Okay, their secret because Fondue seemed to like being treated as his equal. 

"Ok buddy. I'm not doing this for you, understand me. It's just easier for me to feed you in the kitchen, and anyway, it's like what, two in the morning, nobody's gonna be there, so we're safe. I'm NOT doing you a favor. Capiche?"

 Tony slowly lifted the cat and hold him with one arm, pressing him to his belly, while unlocking the door with his free hand. The kitchen was dark, the room completely empty like he expected it to be, which was perfect. He turned on the light and dropped the cat on the counter, watching him graciously landing on his feet. Alright. What do you give to a hungry cat ? He didn't have cat food or anything like that, and he would NOT open a can of tuna. It smells awfully bad and it's disgusting anyway. Fondue was the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist's cat, he deserved something much better. Tony made sure the cat was not trying to escape, and reassured by the fact that Fondue was just sitting calmly, tail wagging, he then turned to face the refrigerator. Let's see the leftovers ... Maraconi. Lasagna. Spaghetti too, damn, those people really love pasta ... Ah ! There it is. Chicken. He took the tupperware container and leaned against the counter, opening it. Picking a piece of chicken, he handed it to the cat with a little smile. Fondue smelled it for a few seconds then started eating all that Tony was giving him. The genius himself was not eating much, not so hungry anyway, he'd rather have a coffee but he was a little afraid the machine would wake someone up. At some point, the feline pushed a piece of chicken towards Tony with his nose as an offer, looking intensely at him. The man could not help but laugh.

"Good boy ... It's nice of you but hey, you can have it. You touched it anyway, there's no way I'm eating it. Yuck."

Instead, he grabbed the chocolate cake the others had baked in the afternoon and cut himself a piece, leaving the rest of the chicken to the pet. He started eating his cake, licking the icing off his fork with the tip of his tongue, then looked at the cat and handed him a mouthful of chocolate cake. Before he could eat it, a voice made Tony jump and he literally dropped the fork.

"Gosh, Tony, don't give him cake !"

"Shit, Rogers you bastard, don't do that again, you might kill me ..." 

The tall blond just smiled and sat on the counter next to the cat, petting him while Tony gave him an uncertain look. He slowly picked up his fork without breaking eyes contact and licked it again, frowning. He was almost certain he heard Steve suck on a breath. 

"So anyway. What if Fondue likes cake ? He deserves some, he's a good cat."

"F-Fondue ?"

Blushing again. It was kinda cute, the way Steve looked half-surprised, half-shocked. The billionaire just laughed and shrugged, pushing Steve's hand away to replace it by his own, on the cat's back. 

"In your honor. I mean, he has blue eyes ... So I thought ... Anyway." 

"May I ask what he is doing here ?"

"No idea. He just ... appeared. Literally. I've got nothing to do with this. Oh, and guess what, I found him stealing chicken from the fridge."

"Sure, Tony ... A cat came out of the blue and you named him Fondue."

He was not buying it, of course, it was obvious. Tony didn't even try to reply and just focused on the feline now rubbing his head against his jaw, probably loving the feeling of his goatee or something. He was purring really loud and for a few minutes, it was the only thing disturbing the silence. Steve finally sighed and shook his head.

"Why are you acting like this ?"

"Like what ? I am not! Am I ? Not guilty, your Honor !"

"Tony ! I'm being serious here. Why do you have to make it so hard ? I'm not asking you for the moon ..."

"Hey hey hey ! It's not my fault if YOU don't like ME,  _Captain_."

"I don't... I-I never... Do you really think I don't like you ? Because I ask you to feed, to sleep, to act like a damn grown man and try not to put yourself in trouble ? Tony, I care about you. I thought we were friends, but you're really rude and I just don't know how to act with you."

"But we are friends ! ... Yeah, I know, I'm a little fucked up... Listen. I know I can be a little ... excessive. I don't mean no harm, it's just the crazy way I am. Ask Pepper or Rhodey. You can't expect me to be like this old friend of yours ... Like _him_. You know. 'Cause I'm not. I have so many issues. Family issues..."

Steve didn't reply anything, but started biting his lip. Tony took the cat in his arms and walked towards the living room, soon followed by the soldier. 

"Relationship issues..."

"That's not tr..."

"Pepper. 

Again, no answer. The genius sprawled on the floor and let the cat curl up on his chest, near the arc reactor. He scratched him absentmindedly behind the ears, looking up at the ceiling while Steve lied down at his sides. 

"... Friendship issues..."

"No" Steve whispered softly.

Tony closed his eyes, a little overwhelmed by the heat sprawling through his body at the sound of that low voice close to his ear. Steve had his own way to make him feel better, just with some words and a beautiful smile. Then ten minutes after they were bickering again, but ... But it was fine with him. He didn't mind the little downs when the ups were as great as this one. Lying on the living room's floor, shoulders and arms touching, Steve's skin warm against his. He didn't need anything else in moments like this. He felt right. 

"I found the cat in the street while I was looking for you. His eyes got me. Gorgeous blue eyes. It made me think about that look you give me, the "Tony, be nice, do this for me, please" one. It was just like that. And I could not resist."

"And you say you have issues ? I think you're such a good man, in your own way. A little weird and a little cocky, I must admit, but you're so much more than that. I see a great guy. A nice, generous guy who cares about people he loves, even if he tries to hide it."

The billionaire opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to face Steve. He flashed him a sly grin, with a wink, and murmured in a low husky voice :

"Don't say things like that, Rogers ... Overload of sweetness ... I might find the urge to kiss you, and you probably don't want that."

"...What if I do ?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! :)  
> I might want to write a second chapter to this story, I don't know.  
> I'll see if I find some great ideas, and if people like it first...


End file.
